Toedliche Umarmung
by colakracher
Summary: Eine geheimnisvolle Person erzählt ihre Geschichte ^^ slash
1. Prolog

Aloha ^^

Ja, das ist also meine „FF" ^^" Ich würde mich über Riewus freuen, damit ich weiß, ob ich vielleicht weiter schreiben soll :) 

Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich noch nicht genau wo ich mit meiner Story hinwill, 

aber da ich ein kleiner Slasher bin...*g* Na ja, lest einfach mal und verratet mir, ob ihr neugierig geworden seid *smile* 

~*~

Prolog 

Meine Augen füllen sich gegen meinen Willen mit Tränen.

Tränen die drohen, aus den tiefsten Abgründen meiner Seele hervor zu sprudeln,

die mein Innerstes preisgeben wollen.

Ein bitteres Lächeln spielt um meine Mundwinkel.

Wie lang ist es her, das ich das letze Mal weinte? 

Ich weiß es nicht, doch es ist mir egal. Ich will nicht weinen, will nicht zeigen das ich schwach bin, nicht vor _dir_.

Früher habe ich mich oft gefragt, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mag, wenn alles Leben aus einem Körper weicht, aus _meinem _Körper weicht. 

Ich wünschte mir den Tod. Einsamkeit verschlanng mich, zog mich Stunde um Stunde in ein tieferes, dunkleres Loch, aus dem ich nicht zu fliehen vermochte. 

Mein Innerstes splitterte, Risse zogen sich über meine  Seele, hinterließen tiefe Wunden, bis sie vollkommen in Stücke barst.

_Heute _weiß ich nicht einmal mehr, wie es sich anfühlt, eine Seele zu besitzen. Denn _du _nahmst mir meine, sammeltest jedes einzelne Stück auf, ließest nicht einmal eine Ruine zurück.

Doch ich verspüre keinen Groll gegen dich, _mein Herz._

Denn heute weiß ich, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn alles Leben aus einem Körper weicht.

Und dafür _hasse_ ich _dich._


	2. Einleitung

Hey, da ist meiner einer wieder ^^ 

Vielen vielen vielen Dank an Maxine, Sarah, QueenFriedl, Ziss und E*T *euch kräftig knuddelt* Ohne euch würde ich wohl nicht den Mut finden, meine geistigen Ergüsse (*lol*) unter die Leute zu bringen :)

@Maxine: Nicht wahr, Slash ist immer gut ;) 

@Sarah: *keks nimmt* Danke Sarah *gg* Immerher mit den Keksen *langsam so süchtig wird wie Coram* 

@QueenFriedl: Wird noch nicht verraten :) Obwohl ich mich schon bei manchen shcon ein bisschen verplappert hab *hand vor den kopf donner* 

@Ziss: hmm...wer weiß, wer weiß *mystisch grinst* *lol*

@: E*T: Danke für den Tipp *blush* Ich Trollo *g* 

Sooooo und nun viel Spass und Freud mit dem neuen Chapter, gell? Also bis dahann *ggg* Und ich würde mich wieder über eure Meinungen freuen *smile*

1. Preparings and Memories

Mein Blick gleitet düster über die säuberlich geordneten Gegenstände auf dem Tisch. Ich muss hart schlucken und schließe für einen Moment die Augen, um die sich mir aufdringenden Erinnerungen in den Hinterkopf zu verbannen. Ich will nicht daran denken, will nicht an _dich _erinnert werden.

Spärliches Licht beleuchtet den Raum, nur eins, zwei Lichtfetzen berühren den Tisch und die darauf liegenden Gegenstände. Theoretisch würde sie niemand erkennen. 

Ich brauche jedoch nicht mal einen Blick auf den Tisch werfen,

denn jeder einzelne dieser Gegenstände ist so tief in meine Seele eingebrannt, das ich sie auch ohne Mühe unter einem Amnesiaspruch aufzählen könnte.

Denn mit diesen Gegenständen begann alles. Begann meine Geschichte.

Ein trockenes Lachen entringt sich meiner Kehle. _Geschichte_ . 

Wenn man das Wort Geschichte hört, denkt man an Drachen, Abenteuer, Illusionen. Doch meine Geschichte ist keinesfalls eine Illusion und vielleicht gerade deshalb so schmerzhaft.

Schmerz. Selbst daran kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern.

Alles was ich fühle ist Nichts. 

Gähnende Lehrer. Schwärzer als manche Nächte, die _wir _zusammen verbrachten.

Selbst schwärzer, als _deine_ _verlorene Seele_.

Verlorene Seele. 

Nein.

Deine Seele ist keineswegs verloren, denn du besaßest niemals eine, oder etwa doch, mein Herz?

Nein.

Denn _du _bist genauso seelenlos wie ich.

Du _warst _es, 

du _bist _es

und _wirst _es immer sein.

Ein Seelenloser Dämon. 

Das _bist _du und die Schuld daran trägst du _allein_. Oder etwa 

nicht, mein Herz?

Ich öffne meine Augen und schaue auf den Tisch. Sie verfolgen die Reihe mit Gegenständen und langsam zähle ich sie auf, weiterhin gegen die Erinnerungen ankämpfend.

Ein Stundenplan

Eine zerbrochene Phiole

Ein zerrissener Umhang

Ein in Leder eingebundenes Buch

Eine kleine silberne Dose

Ein Brief

Ein paar Handschellen

Ein Armband

Ein schwarzmagisches Buch

Ein altes Stück Pergament


	3. Chapter one part one

Yeah, it's me again ^^

Hach, ein dicker Knuddler geht an **Natascha, Sarah, Maxine und QueenFridl ***halb erdrückt* Ihr seid die BESTEN ^^ 

Sooo, das ist also nun endgültig der erste Teil des ersten Kapitels *g*, also ihr müsst das so verstehen, das jedes Kapitel zwei Teile hat....Der erste Teil ist kürzer als der zweite Teil des Kapitels, aber ihr werdet sicher bald bemerken, wie das so geplant ist ^^

@SaraH: *hihihi* *kekse mampft* Nur Geduld liebe Sarah, schon bald wirst du merken, um wen es sich handelt ^^

@Maxine: HAAA, habt ihr DAS gehört ^^???? Ich bin ein SPATZ *grinst überdimensional breit* Danke Maxine *zurückwuschelt* *sich freut wien kotlett* ^^

Und das was ich beriets geschrieben hab, war sone Art einleitung, wie gesagt, die Kapitel fangen jetzt erst an ^^

Danke vielmals für euer Lob, ich hoffe der Teil gefällt euch, obwohl er mir persönlich nicht ganz so gut gefällt *am kopf kratz* Okay, genug gelabert, bis zum nächsten Chap :xxxxx 

Eure Racine ^^

Ein Stundenplan

Als ich meine Hand ausstrecke bemerke ich mit Unbehagen, das sie leicht zittert. Gewaltsam rufe ich mich zur Ruhe, doch je näher meine Hand ihr Ziel erreicht, um so unkontrollierbarer wird das Zittern

.Mir entfährt ein kleiner, gequälter Seufzer, ehe ich die Hand ruckartig zurück reiße. Zähneknirschend muss ich mir eingestehen, das mich das Ganze noch immer nicht so kalt lässt, wie es eigentlich sein sollte.

 „Verdammt....." Erschrocken stelle ich fest, das meine Stimme nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern ist. Nervös fahre ich mit meiner Hand durch mein Haar, ehe ich sie sehr langsam, mich noch immer zur Ruhe zwingend, dem ersten Gegenstand der Reihe nähere. 

Verdammt. Wieder verspüre ich den Drang, meine Hand fort zu reißen, aufzuspringen, wegzulaufen. 

Scheiße. Das schnelle Heben und Senken meines Brustkorbes trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, meine Nervosität, dieses lähmende Gefühl des Unbehagens schnellstmöglich los zu werden.

 Verdammt. Wieder ziehe ich meine Hand zurück. Schließe meine Augen. Schlucke hart. Mein Gehirn formt immer und immer wieder fünf Worte, doch noch tobt in mir ein Sturn, ein Chaos aus Gefühlen und ich kann nicht einen vollständig klaren Gedanken fassen. 

_Es ist nur ein Stundenplan._

Langsam öffne ich meine Augen. 

_Nur ein Stundenplan._

Atme tief durch. 

_Nur ein verdammter Stundenplan. _Die Worte liegen mir auf der Zunge. Irgendetwas in mir will sie wieder herunter schlucken, doch ich setze mich mit all meiner Kraft dagegen zur Wehr.

 „...Es ist......nur ein Stundenplan!" presse ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und langsam löst sich die Anspannung in meinem Körper. Ich habe begonnen zu akzeptieren, kann nur vollständig loslassen, wenn sich die Geschichte wiederholt. Bei dem Gedanken daran, spüre ich zwar den bitteren Beigeschmack dder sich mir aufdrängt, doch diesmal ist meine Hand völlig ruhig, als sie sich dem Stundenplan nähert. 

_Dem Anfang der Geschichte. _Schließlich halte ich ihn in Händen und lasse meinen Blick noch einmal über die verschiedenen Tage gleiten. Erinnerungen brodeln. Wollen an die Oberfläche. Ich lasse es zu. Lasse zu, das eine riesige Welle aus Erinnerungen und Gedanken über mir zusammen bricht. Ein leises Keuchen etschlüpft meiner Kehle und hastig greife ich in die Tasche meines weiten Umhangs. Der silberen Gegenstand liegt kühl in meiner Hand. 

_Kühl. _Nur ein weiteres Wort eines riesigen Répertoires* an Wörtern, die mich an dich erinnern. Ein wohliger Schauer durchrieselt meinen Körper, als _die _Erinnerungen auf mich einstürzen, wie ein starker Regenschauer auf eine von der Frühlingssonne aufgewärmte Erde. 

_Kühle Lippen auf heißer Haut. _

Nein. Ich rufe mir ins Gedächtnis das es vorbei ist. Aus. Schluss. Ende. Die Trümmer der Vergangenheit. Asche. Auch der Stundenplan zerfällt zu Asche, als ich das silberne Feuerzeug** an die unterste Ecke des Stundenplanes halte. 

Für einen Moment beobachte ich die tänzelnden Flammen, die gierig mit ihren heißen Zungen an dem Papier lecken, ehe ich _unsere _Geschichte erneut aufleben lasse. 

AN: * Das Wort ist doch auch ein Synonym für Vorrat, oder *irritiert guckt*? ** Tja, _er _wollte die Erinnerungen halt auf gute, alte muggelart ausmerzen...^^ RR pleeze and hope I'll see YOU again :)


	4. Chapter one part two

Yeah, it's me again ^^ *winkt fröhlich*

Sooo, also hier ist der zweite Teil vom ersten Kapitel, extra zu Ostern für euch, jaha, was bin ich doch ein Goldind *lol* Ich bin gerade fertig geworden (22:47Uhr) und es ist nicht Korrektur gelesen, ich hoffe euch stört des net ^,~

Okay, dann mal los, gell?

**Disclaimer: **Ja, ich bau auch mal einen ein, also: Nix mir, alles der großartigen J.K.Rowling *smile* Ich beutze sie nur, um meine Phantasien an ihnen auszuleben ^^

**Danksagung: **Jaaa, ein super großes Danke geht an meine lieben Riwuer *euch alle durch knuddelt* Danke _Natascha, Sarah, Maxine, QueenFriedl, SJ, Chrissü, E*T, zissy und ten ^^ _Ihr seidz die Beschten, jaha *strahlt*

**Notes: **Tja, wie jesacht, sit mein Osterpaschenk für euch, aber ist nicht ganz so spannend, fidn ich, n bissle langatmig und net korrigiert *grinst schief* Aber ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt *smile*

**Beta: **Joa, eigentlich ist SJ mein Betalein, aber ich habs ihr noch nicht zum Beta lesen gegeben, weil ich ganz spontan weiter geschrieben habe, nach langem hin und her *smile* Aber SJ, sei gewanrt, du kommscht mir beim nächsten Chap net davon *harhar* ^^

Okay, let's go *finger knackne lass*

The Dragon 

Ein seltsamer Tag. Definitiv ein seltsamer Tag. 

Schon als er aufstand hatte er dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht so lief, wie es hätte laufen sollen. Doch er ignorierte es. Vorerst. 

Seufzend stieg er in seine schwarzen Roben und brachte seine Haare notdürftig zur „Ordung",wenn man es so nennen wollte. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten die er im Badezimmer verbracht hatte, traf er im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum auf Ronald Weasley, der in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit seiner Schwester vertieft war. 

„Nein Ginny, _so _gehst du nicht zum Frühstück!" zischte der roothaarige Gryffindor gerade und funkelte Virginia Weasley wütend an. „Und ob ich _so _gehe, Ronald Benjamin Weasley! _Du _hast mir verdammt nochmal gar nichts zu sagen! Ich bin nicht mehr das kleine süße Mädchen, dass du verhätscheln kannst, kapiert?" fauchte die roothaarige Schülerin, die _ihm _immer noch den Rücken zugewandt hatte. 

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte der „ordentliche" Gryffindor nun grinsend, angesichts des zornesroten Gesichtes seines besten Freundes. Ron sah überrascht aus, scheinbar hatte er den Anderen gerade erst bemerkt, völlig vertieft in das hitzige Gefecht, dass er sich mit seiner Schwetser geliefert hatte. „Bloody Hell, Harry! Gut das du da bist! Sieh sie dir an, sie will _so _rausgehen!" rief der Roothaarige aufgebracht und deutete hektisch mit der Hand auf Ginny, die sich nun endlich auch zu Harry umgedreht hatte. Ein herausfordernedes Glitzern lag in ihren blauen Augen und sie schienen ihn fast dazu herauszufordern, zu sagen, dass Ron wohl nicht ganz sauber tickte.

Harry ließ seinen Blick über Virginia Weasleys Körper gleiten und konnte beim besten Willen nicht feststellen, was an Ginny wohl _so _schlimm sein sollte. Etwas verwirrt zuckte er mit den Schultern und sah seinen besten Freund erstaunt an.

„Was soll denn mit ihr nicht stimmen?" fragte er schließlich und ließ noch einmal, um sicher zu gehen, seine Blicke über Ginny gleiten. Nur am Rande stellte er fest, dass Virginia Weasley angesichts der Tatsache das Harry Potter, ihr langjähriger Schwarm, sie ungeniert musterte, nicht mehr knallrot anlief und zu tiefst verstört weglief. Viel interessanter fand er derzeit Rons Reaktion darauf. 

Zuerst wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe schlagartig von krebsrot auf kalkweiß und dann wieder zurück und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, so fest, dass die Knöchel mittlerweile weiß hervortraten. Die Luft stieß er zischend zwischen den Zähnen hervor und sein Atem ging generell ziemlich flach.

„Was damit nicht stimmt?" fragte er gefährlich leise und Harry, sowie auch Ginny machten sich innerlich nun schon einmal auf ein sehr großes Gewitter bereit. „Was damit nicht stimmt?" fragte er nocheinmal, bis das erwartete gewitter schließlich losbrach. 

Die beiden anderen Schüler bekamen nicht wirklich viel mit, dafür schrie Ron zu sehr, Harry schnappte nur ein paar Wortfetzen wie „....zu kurzer Rock!" und „....anstarren!" und „...spinnt jawohl..." auf, ehe er grinsend den Kopf schüttelte und langsam den Raum verließ, nicht auf die wüsten Beschimpfungen eingehend, die sein bester Freund ihm an den Kopf warf. 

~*~

Er näherte sich der großen Halle und uverzüglich vernahm er das stetig anschwellende Gemurmel und Gelächter derer, die bereits eingetroffen waren.

Mürrisch zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er die ganzen sechs Wochen fast gänzlich allein in seinem Zimmer im Privet Drive verbracht hatte, hätte er eigenlich ein nahezu extastisches Gefühl empfinden müssen, endlich wieder hier zu sein. Daheim. Doch dieses Gefühl wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen und das stimmte ihn leicht ärgerlich. 

„Potter." Unmerklich zuckte er beim Klang seines Namens zusammen. Er stellte erstaunt fest, dass er tiefer in Gedanen war, als angenommen, so dass er nichts und vor allem niemanden bemerkt hatte. Langsam wandte er sich zu der Person, der die Stimme gehörte, obgleich er wusste, wem diese Stimme gehörte. 

Ein bitteres Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel. Oh ja, er wusste wem diese Stimme gehörte. Mittlerweile kannte er sie und die dazugehörige Person ziemlich lange...

„Malfoy." Erwiderte Harry genauso ruhig, kühl. Draco Malfoy lehnte lässig an der kühlen Steinwand, die bis vor kurzem noch seine, Harrys, Schritte zurückgeworfen hatte. Malfoy hatte die Arme über der Brust verschränkt und bedachte Harry mit einem durchdirgenden Blick. „Heute einmal ohne deinen Fanclub unterwegs, _Potter_?" Malfoy hatte in seiner üblich spöttischen Weise eine Augenbraue gehoben und seine Stimme triefte vor Spott. 

Harry erwiderte den Blick Malfoys, dachte gar nicht daran, sich von ihm niederstarren zu lassen. 

„Neidisch?" fragte er leise und seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in die silbernen vor ihm. Plötzlich jedoch veränderte sich etwas in Malfoys Blick, etwas, was Harry nie zuvor aufegfallen war. Er musste schlucken. Diese silbernen Seen waren so unergründlich, so tief und gleichzeitig so oberflächlich. Seine Augen waren so...schön? Harry schüttelte innerlich voller Unglauben seinen Kopf. Wie kam er darauf, dass Malfoy schöne Augen hatte? Malfoys Augen waren Tod, genauso wie seine Seele. Aber wieso funkelten seine Augen dann so lebendig, dass man das Gefühl hatte, der Mond würde sich auf unergründlichen Seen spiegeln und eben diese hell silbern erstrahlen lassen? 

Aprubt wurde er in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als Malfoy mit seidenweicher Stimme antwortete. „Auf was soll ich bitte neidisch sein? Auf deinen Fanclub? Aber sicher doch!" Die Ironie schien die Luft zwischen ihnen förmlich knistern zu lassen. „Weißt du, Potter, nicht jeder gibt sein Geld dafür aus, sich seinen eigenen Fanclub zu kaufen!" 

„Genau, _Malfoy_! Ich habe besseres mit meinem Geld zu tun, aber an deiner Stelle würde ich langsam mal wieder etwas sparen, oder kauft Papi dir deinen Fanclub und deine _Freunde_?" Triumpfgefühö durchsträmte Harrys Adern. Für einen Moment huschte etwas über Malfoys Gesicht, dass aussah wie Wut? Doch prompt hatte er sich wieder gefangen und wieder blitzten seine Augen vor Arroganz und Kälte. 

„Wenigstens habe ich noch einen Vater, der mir etwas bieten kann und muss nicht andere Leute darum bitten, mich für ein müdes Gehalt zu ficken." Malfoys Stimme war ruhig und Harry hörte diese leise, amüsante Art des Spottes, die ihn am meißten in Rage versetzte. 

Er spürte, das seine Gesichtsfarbe von kalkweiß zu knallrot wurde und blitze Malfoy wütend an. Oh ja, er war verdammt nochmal wütend. All die mühsam erzwungene Ruhe war dahin, das einzigste was er wollte war, sich auf Malfoy zu stürzen und ihm sein süffisantes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu prügeln. 

„Was fällt dir ein?" knurrte Harry wütend und ging einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Oh, habe ich da etwa den wunden Punkt des goldenen Jungen erwischt?" fragte Malfoy mit zuckersüßer Stimme und die Lässigkeit die sein Körper ausstrahlte, brachte Harry schier um den Verstand. Malfoys Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Uhmm...was war das noch gleich für eine amüsante Geschichte mit der kleinen Weasley und dir? Lass mich einen Moment überlegen." Malfoys Stirn runzelte sich in gespielter Nachdenklichkeit und in diesem Moment riss in Harry etwas, dass ihn alles um ihn herum vergessen ließ. 

„Lass Ginny daraus, _Malfoy_!" den Namen Malfoy spie er förmlich aus, ehe er sich auf den blonden Slytherin stürzte, der immer noch lääsig, jedoch keinesfalls unachtsam an der Wamd lehnte. 

Und dann passierte alles rasend schnell, so dass Harry später nicht einmal mehr wusste, wie das alles hatte passieren können. Das Endergebnis seines Angriffes war dies, das er an die Wand gepresst dastand, Malfoy vor ihm und mit dem Anblick dieser spiegelgleichen Augen konfrontiert, die bis auf den grund seiner Seele zu blicken schienen. 

„Uhh, schlägt unser Herz etwa für dieses kleine, arme Weasel?" Harry bot Malfoy kontra mit seinen Augen, hielt ihm stand, versuchte genau dieselbe Kälte in den Blick zu legen wie der Slytherin, doch beim Klang seiner Stimme, so messerscharf und seidenweich, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, der versuchte, ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Doch er hielt dem Blick tapfer stand. 

„Wenigstens habe ich ein Herz, Malfoy!" erwiderte Harry leise und veruschte sich von Malfoy wegzudrücken, der jedoch eine Kraft entwickelt zu haben schien, die Harry nur mit Unglauben hinnehmen konnte. 

„Natürlich hat der goldene Junge ein Herz!" wisperte der blonde Junge spöttisch. „ Sonst würde er einer kleinen, rothaarigen Gryffindor ja auch nicht die Unschuld rauben oder?" Heißer Atem streifte Harrys Wange, doch nicht nur das, sondern auch die Worte seines Rivalen ließen ihn erstarren.

Woher zum Teufel...? Er musste wohl laut gedacht haben, da Malfoy ihn selbstzufrieden anlächelte. „Tja, woher weiß ich das bloß?" flüsterte der Slytherin und durchbohrte sein Gegenüber mit Blicken. 

„Verdammt Malfoy! Lass mich los!" keuchte der Gryffondor, der endlich aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht war. Malfoy jedoch grinste nur und presste ihn noch enger an die Wand. 

„Wieso sollte ich? Vielleicht will ich ja auch mal..." er ließ den Satz unvollendet, doch Harry konnte sich vorstellen, was sein Feind sagen wollte und erschauderte.

„Lass mich los!" fauchte Harry und zu seiner größten Überraschung ließ Malfoy tatsächlich von ihm ab. Jedoch wurde ihm auch schnell bewusst warum.

„Harry?" hörte er eine Stimme rufen und ihm wurde klar, das sein „Fanclub" eingetroffen war. Er wollte sich zu Malfoy umdrehen und noch irgendetwas sagen, ihm noch eine wüste Beleidigung an den Kopf schmeißen, doch er stellte erstaunt fest, dass weit und breit nichts von dem blonden Slytherin zu sehen war. 

„Hey Harry! Wieso bist du denn noch nicht in der großen Halle?" Hermione stand plötzlich genau vor ihm und sah ihn überrascht an. „Ron meinte, du wärst schon vorgegangen, aber da du noch nicht in der großen Halle warst, dachte ich, es wäre irgendetwas passiert!" 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Damit wollte er nicht nur bedeuten, dass nichts passiert war, sondern auhc seinem Erstaunen Ausdruck verleihen. Wie hatte Malfoy das gemacht? 

Wie schon einmal an diesem Morgen wurde er wüst in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als Hermione nach seinem Arm griff und ihn hinter ihr herzog.

~*~

„Harry, waf haft du denn?" fragte eine Stimme neben ihm und er registrierte, das es die Rons war. Sein bester Freund warf ihm einen besorgtem Blick zu, während er weiterhin auf seinem Toast herum kaute.

Harry konnte nichts erwidern. Immer noch fassungslos starrte er auf den Stundenplan in seinen Händen. Die Zeremonie zur Einweihung der Erstklässler war fast komplett an ihm vorbeigezogen, ohne das er auch nur ein Wort verstanden hatte. 

Sein Blick ruhte weiterhin auf dem Stundenplan, den er in seinen Händen hielt.

Insgesamt acht Stunden Potions in der Woche! Das hieß, er musste acht Stunden in einer Woche mit Snape aushalten! Und mit Malfoy, dessen Verhalten ihm immer noch recht rätselhaft war und seine Reaktion auf dieses Verhalten...

Er hob den Blick und sah zum Slytherintisch. Er hatte es gewusst. Malfoy beobachtete ihn. Seine silbernen Augen ruhten auf ihm und Harry spürte, dass sich die kleinen Härrchen in seinem Nacken aufstellten. 

Schnell wandte er den Blick ab und starrte auf das Marmeladenbrötchen, das auf seinem Teller lag.

„Verdammt." Murmelte er bevor er sich wütend mit der Hand durch die strubbeligen Haare fuhr. „Verdammt, verdammt!"

**Nachwort:** Wollt ihr riewun *liebschaut* ? Wenn ja, dann tutet das doch püdde, ja *angelsmile*? 


	5. Chapter two part one

So, hey, it's me again *kommt reingeschlurft* 

*lächelt schief* Also 1. habe ich eine fette Mandelentzündung und gehe gleich sofort wieder ins Bett *nickt* und 2. dachte ich mir aber, dass ihr ein Update wahrlich verdient habt *nickt* *verteilt schutzmasken und wartet bis sie alle auf haben**knuddelt euch durch wie verrückt*

Also, ich will doch mal gesagt haben, dass mich eure Riwus einfach umgehauen haben *nickt strahlend* Ich meine, ich war mit dem vorigen Chapter absolut überhaupt nicht zufrieden und brauchte erst mal eine Auszeit, um überhaupt wieder Interesse an dieser ff zu entwickeln, was mir schließlich nach nochmaligem durchlesen meines Kapitels und eurer Riwus icht mehr schwer fiel, also danke dafür *knutscht euch durch schutzmasken* *grinst*

Ja, also hier dann der erste teil des zweiten Kapitels *tataaaaa*

Ich liebe euch alle und ihr seidz die Besten, viel Spass und danke für eure Unterstützung *knuuutscht*

Eine Phiole

Betrübt wandern meine Augen über die Phiole, die in mehreren Einzelteilen vor mir auf dem Tisch liegt. 

Ich fühle mich leer.

Leise Traurigkeit umhüllt mich, würde ich die Hand ausstrecken, könnte ich diesen schwarzen Schatten, der in schweren nebeln um meinen Körper umherwabert wohl berühren

Ich will es nicht.

Will nicht die Traurigkeit fühlen, nicht jetzt.

Nicht in diesem Moment seliger Leere, die sich stetig in meinem Körper, meiner Seele ausbreitet, die mir ein sanftest, gleichzeitig höhnisches Lachen schenkt, mir verkündet, dass alles wieder gut werde. Bald.

Wie konnte etwas so abstoßendes gleichzeitig so anziehend sein?*

Die Leere... und du? 

Ich weiß es nicht, will es auch nicht wissen und abrupt unterbreche ich meine Gedanken, indem ich meine Hand bedächtig um die Phiolenteile schließe.

Vorsichtig, langsam, hebe ich sie in die Höhe meines Gesichtes, betrachte sie noch einmal eingehend, ehe ich sie in ein rotes Tuch auf meinem Schoß wickle.

Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass sich nun doch Traurigkeit mit der Leere in meinen Augen mischt. 

Traurige Leere.

Eben diese traurige Leere verdunkelt meine Augen, als ich das Tuch mit den Scherben empor hebe, es sanft und Abschied nehmend mit meinen Lippen streife und es letztendlich zurück auf den Tisch lege.

Mit einem lauten Knall trifft meine Faust auf das Holz, auf die Scherben, die noch einmal wütend knirschen und schließlich auf ewig schweigend im Mülleimer verschwinden. 


	6. Chapter two part two

Yeah, it's me again, freut euch, juchhu, juchhu *muahahahaha* 

Genau, also hier ist der neue Teil diesmal ziemlich lang wie ich finde und ich finde ihn gar nicht mal schlecht, was hoffentlich kein schlechtes Zeichen ist ;)

Also, dieser Teil ging mir leicht von der Hand, ich schrieb und schrieb und schrieb und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören *grinst* Na ja, also hier ist dann der zweite Teil vom zweiten Kapitel und ich hoffe doch mal echt, dass es euch gefällt und meine Charaktere nicht zuuuu ooc sind, okay? ^^

Ja, dann noch: **Danke für eure Riwus, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel und ich liebe euch alle *knutscht euch* **Und hey, ich bin endlich wieder gesund *grinst*

Okay, dann mal los, also Feedback gern gesehen, wisst ihr ja *smile*

Dragon lessons

Der mehrstündige Zaubertränkeunterricht stellte sich als nicht so schlimm wie angenommen heraus. Harry war fast erleichtert. 

Natürlich machte Snape ihn nieder wo er nur konnte, zog ihm pausenlos Punkte ab (scheinbar allein dafür, dass er existierte) und brummte ihm andauernd Strafarbeiten oder, was noch schöner war, Nacharbeiten auf, doch das nahm er gerne in Kauf, wenn Malfoy ihn dafür nur in Ruhe ließ! Und das tat er seltsamerweise wirklich. Er ließ ihn nicht nur in Ruhe, er ignorierte ihn einfach.

Deswegen war Harry eben nur fast erleichtert.

Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, geschweige denn, was er überhaupt machen oder fühlen sollte. Momentan war er einfach verwirrt und zu tiefst durcheinander und das wurmte ihn auf eine seltsame Art und Weise.

Natürlich war er zufrieden damit, dass Malfoy ihn nicht beachtete, schließlich beachtete er, Harry, ihn ja auch nicht, doch gerade nach diesem _Vorfall_ der nun schon unendlich lang vergangen schien, hatte Harry erwartet, dass Malfoy ihn erniedrigte, ihn beleidigte oder sonstiges mit ihm machte. Doch Malfoy hatte scheinbar entschlossen, Harry Potter, Gryffindors Goldjungen, aus seinem Vokabular und seiner Sicht zu streichen, sein Existieren nicht einmal mehr mit einem abschätzigen Blick hinzunehmen. 

Das verwirrte Harry. Nicht das er nicht froh darüber gewesen wäre, dass Malfoy...

Harry stoppte abrupt in seinen Gedanken, als er feststellte, dass diese ihn absolut nicht weiter zu bringen schienen. Er seufzte resigniert auf und drehte sich in seinem Bett auf die andere Seite. 

Seit dem Vorfall vor nun gut fünf Wochen, balancierte er ständig in einer Phase, die nicht ganz Wirklichkeit, aber auch nicht ganz Traum war. 

Seine Stirn war fast ausschließlich nur von Falten bedeckt, die immer darauf hinwiesen, dass er angestrengt nachdachte. Und er dachte nach. Verdammt viel dachte er. Er dachte selbst soviel nach, dass Ron ihm schon einmal vorwurfsvoll klar gemacht hatte, dass man momentan mit ihm absolut gar nichts anfangen konnte und er zu nichts zu gebrauchen war.

Diese Aussagen stürzten Harry in eine tiefe Existenzkrise, die ihn noch gewaltiger nachdenken ließ. Natürlich hatte Ron Recht, dass gestand er sich widerwillig ein. Mit ihm war wirklich nichts mehr anzufangen.

Seine Gedanken, die sich vorher fast gänzlich um seine Freunde, Quidditsch oder sonstiges gedreht hatten, waren nun nur noch bei Malfoy, Zaubertränke, irgendwelchen Existenzkrisen, Philosophien über sein Leben, dass er als immer erbärmlicher ansah oder sonstige trübsinnige Gedanken, die ihn ziemlich hinunter zogen. 

Sprich, Harry Potter, ganz Gryffindors Stolz, der goldene Junge, und vor allem der Junge, der lebte, hatte schwerwiegende Probleme aus seiner eigens eingeschütteten Wanne aus Selbstmitleid wieder aufzutauchen. 

Wieder seufzte Harry tief, wälzte sich hin und her, doch diese verdammten Gedanken wollten seinen Kopf einfach nicht verlassen. 

Harry war schon so verzweifelt, dass er ernsthaft am überlegen war, ob er auf sich selbst den Amnesia Spruch anwenden sollte, doch er verwarf die Idee schnell. Auch wenn die Verlockung noch so groß war, ein völlig neues Leben zu führen, ohne immer und immer wieder die Welt retten zu müssen, ohne den Ruhm, den Rummel, die Stichelein derer, die ihn verabscheuten und hassten, nur weil er lebte...

Aber nein. Er hatte Verantwortung, verdammt noch mal! Wer sollte denn sonst die Welt retten, wenn nicht er es tat, hum? Nun mal ehrlich. Hermione war intelligent und auch ziemlich mutig, doch niemals hatte sie Voldemort gegenüber gestanden, seinen zornigen Blick auf sich gespürt und selbst wenn, Harry war sich sicher, dass Hermione vor Angst und Schrecken vergehen würde.

Und Ron, sein bester Freund Ron! Er war mutig, hatte ein riesengroßes Temperament, konnte kämpfen wie ein Löwe, doch hätte ihm Voldemort wohl eine Spinne unter die Nase gehalten, wäre er wohl in Ohnmacht gefallen, bevor der Kampf überhaupt begonnen hatte.

Und der ganze Rest, Dumbledore,  McGonagall, Sirius, Lupin. Waren sie wirklich in der Lage, die Welt, die Menschheit, ihre Existenz vor dem dunklen Lord zu bewahren? Bitte. Ein Grundcharakterzug eines Menschen ist wohl sein Egoismus. Auch wenn die meisten Menschen es nicht zugeben würden, sie sind egoistisch und würden wohl oftmals vorerst an ihr Leben denken, als an das anderer...oder?

Erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken riss Harry die Augen auf. Verdammt, was sollte diese ganze Scheiße? Aufgebracht zog er die Stirn in Falten und stöhnte gequält auf. 

So ging das schon ganze fünf Wochen lang. Vom Hoch ins Tief, vom Tief wieder ins Hoch und immer wieder auf und ab, eine ständige Berg- und Talfahrt seiner Gefühle und Gedanken. Mal badete er in Selbstmitleid und fand sich und die ganze Welt scheiße, dann hatte er wieder dimensionale Höhenflüge und philosophierte darüber, wer wohl nicht allzu dämlich war, sich beim ersten Angriff Voldemorts umbringen zu lassen.

Harry musste schwer schlucken. In gewisser Weise waren ihm seine Gedanken regelrecht peinlich und er wünschte sich, sie niemals zu denken, doch sie kehrten immer wieder zurück und stürzten ihn nach seinem Höhenflug immer wieder in ein tiefes Loch aus Selbstmitleid und vor allem Selbstvorwürfen.

Wie konnte er so was von den Menschen denken, die ihm etwas bedeuteten? Denen er etwas bedeutete? 

Müde schüttelte er den Kopf. Das hatte alles keinen Sinn. Er musste versuchen so bald wie möglich zu schlafen, um diese konfusen Gedanken wenigstens für ein paar Stunden aus seinem Gehirn zu verbannen. Gähnend dachte er noch daran, dass er am nächsten Tag wieder einmal zwei Stunden Zaubertränke hatte, bevor er von Müdigkeit übermannt, in seligen Schlaf hinüber glitt. 

~*~

„Mister Potter, denken Sie nicht auch, dass es an Unverschämtheit grenzt, meinen Unterricht durch ihr unnutzes Gerede zu stören? Diese Respektlosigkeit werde ich nicht weiter erdulden können, ich hoffe das ist Ihnen bewusst, _Potter_." 

Snapes Stimme jagte Harry immer wieder einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Wie schaffte der Mann es, so einen widerlich süßen Ton, gemischt mit eisiger Kälte in seine Stimme zu legen und die perfidesten Drohungen doch noch wie eine huldvolle Verheißung klingen zu lassen?

Harry spürte Snapes Blick auf sich. Kalte schwarze Augen bohrten sich in seine eigenen und für einen Moment war er vollkommen sprachlos. Wieso sah Snape ihn nun so an, hatte er schon wieder etwas falsch gemacht? Erst viel später wurde ihm bewusst, dass Snape auf eine Antwort seiner Seits wartete, nur um sich dann auf Gryffindors Punkte stürzen zu können, wie ein Habicht auf seine Beute.

„Ich rede mit Ihnen, Potter. Sie müssen nicht denken, dass nur weil Sie eine _Berühmtheit _sind, Sie das Recht hätten, meinen Fragen eine _Antwort _zu _verweigern_! Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, damit Gryffindors _Stolz _endlich mal lernt, auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zu bleiben."

Snape drehte sich um, damit er etwas an die Tafel schreiben konnte, doch Harry entging nicht das genüssliche Grinsen, dass für einen kurzen Moment um seine Mundwinkel tanzte. 

Harry spürte deutlich die bemitleidenden Blicke Rons und Hermiones auf sich gerichtet und Seamus der neben ihm saß, klopfte ihm einmal beruhigend auf die Schulter, bevor er seine Augen schnell wieder auf sein Pergament richtete, um ja nicht den Zorn des Zaubertränkemeisters auf sich zu ziehen. 

Doch da war noch etwas anderes, Harry konnte es deutlich spüren. Etwas, das die kleinen Härchen in seinem Nacken dazu brachte, sich auf zu stellen und eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper jagte. Und es kam eindeutig aus einer Richtung. 

Harry wandte den Blick langsam schräg nach hinten links und erkannte sofort die Ursache für die ungewohnten Reaktionen seines Körpers. 

Malfoy. 

Malfoy starrte ihn an! Zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Wochen, traf Silber auf Grün und die Härchen in seinem Nacken stellten sich nun noch weiter auf (wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war). Harry befand, dass dies ein wirklich unangenehmes Gefühl war und beschloss, seine Augen sofort wieder auf etwas anderes zu richten, was er auch getan hätte, hätten Malfoys Augen ihn nicht so festgenagelt, dass sie sich nicht mal mehr einen Millimeter hätten bewegen können. 

Harry schluckte. Verdammt, dass war ja grausam. Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass er schon einmal den Imperius abgewehrt hatte, hätte er jetzt eigentlich angenommen, dass er unter diesem Fluch stand, doch das war dann scheinbar doch etwas unwahrscheinlich. Trotzdem war das ein wirklich seltsames Gefühl, er fühlte sich so, als würde er Malfoy seine ganze Seele offenbaren und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm absolut überhaupt nicht. 

Harry fühlte sich genauso wie vor fünf Wochen. Hilflos dem Blick Malfoys ausgeliefert, nicht fähig, den Blick abzuwenden, den Kopf auch nur ein Stück zu drehen. Hilflos und doch seltsam erschlossen, nicht nachzugeben, kontra zu bieten, nicht der Schwächere zu sein. 

Irgendwie fühlte er sich zwiegespalten. Die eine Hälfte seines Ichs wollte sofort den Blick abwenden, wollte dieses seltsame Gefühl das sich langsam aber sicher immer mehr in seinem Körper ausbreitete los werden, es verdrängen. Die andere Hälfte hingegen hatte scheinbar Spaß daran, Malfoy immer weiter herauszufordern, ihn weiter zu provozieren, ja nicht den Blick abzuwenden. 

Und die zweite Hälfte gewann haushoch, was Harry einen leichten Stich versetzte. Er hatte sich also nicht unter Kontrolle. Super. Zwar hatte er sich nicht unter Kontrolle, dafür aber scheinbar eine zweite Persönlichkeit, die Malfoy immer weiter anstarrte, ihn nichts weiter wahrnehmen ließ als Malfoy, seine kühle Aura, die fast sichtbar um seinen Körper waberte, den kalten und doch so heißen Glanz in seinen Augen, die ihn gleichzeitig erfrieren ließen und ihn verbrannten. 

Harry versuchte sich mit aller Macht gegen diese zweite Persönlichkeit auflehnen, stellte jedoch ernüchtert fest, dass er gar nicht richtig kämpfte und gab schließlich auf. Starrte er Malfoy eben an, was tat das schon zur Sache? 

Starrte nicht jeder jeden an? 

Nein, eigentlich nicht. Das stellte er schließlich auch fest. Ebenfalls ernüchtert.

Plötzlich wurde er sich ein leises Kichern gewahr und der Bann war gebrochen. Ruckartig drehte er den Kopf weg, registrierte nur am Rand, dass sein Atem irgendwie flacher ging als sonst und starrte anstatt Malfoy, in die Gesichter seiner Mitschüler, die ihn ebenfalls anstarrten. Teils argwöhnisch, teils höhnisch, teils mitleidig. 

Verwirrt zogen sich Potters Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Was war denn jetzt los?

„Schön das Sie wieder unter uns weilen, Mister Potter. Ich zweifelte langsam schon an ihrem gesunden Menschenverstand." Spöttelte Professor Snape und durchbohrte den verwirrten Harry mit Blicken. Dieser hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen. Gesunder Menschenverstand. Davon sprach ausgerechnet Snape, pah. 

Harry entschloss sich, gehorsam zu nicken und nichts zu erwidern, da er sich nicht einmal sicher war, seine Stimme wirklich unter Kontrolle zu haben. 

Gott, er verfluchte den Jenigen, der einmal die Pubertät erfunden hatte.

Das war ja grausam. Scheiß Hormone.

Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass es an seinen Hormonen lag und beschloss, irgendwann einmal zum Arzt zu gehen, da er keine Lust mehr hatte, noch einmal mit den Augen an Malfoy oder irgendeiner anderen Person hängen zu bleiben. War ja nicht normal so etwas.

Schließlich ging der Unterricht weiter und Harry konzentrierte sich mit Mühe auf seine Aufgaben. Seamus neben ihm schien genauso ratlos wie er selbst, da dieser wahrscheinlich immer noch damit beschäftigt war den Zorn Snapes nicht auf sich zu lenken, was er wohl aber ohne Probleme schaffen würde, würde er so weiter machen wie in diesem Moment. 

Harry hob für einen Moment den Blick von seinen Aufgaben und suchte den Raum nach Snape ab, den er auch schnell fand. Der Lehrer stand drohend vor Nevilles Tisch und beäugte dessen Trank misstrauisch. Neville saß wie ein kleines Häufchen elend vor seinem _Lieblingslehrer _und starrte gebannt auf seine Hände, die er verkrampft in seinem Schoß hielt.

Harry beobachtete Snape, dessen Augenbraue missbilligend in die Höhe gezogen war und dessen Schlagader am Hals erschreckend weit hervor getreten war und wusste, dass dieser sich nur noch mit Mühe beherrschte. 

Und als schließlich das geschah, was alle bereits erwartet hatten, verlor Snape zum ersten Mal seit langen die Beherrschung.

„Longbottom! Dieses ist ein Trank zur Vernichtung von Pusteln und Eiterpocken und nicht zur Erzeugung davon! Er sollte königsblau sein und nicht rosa und vor allen Dingen sollte er nicht explodieren! Wie unfähig sind Sie eigentlich, hum?

Ich wünsche, dass Sie sofort in die Krankenstation gehen und dort Ihre Wunden behandeln lassen und wagen Sie es sich, heute noch einmal hier aufzukreuzen!"

Snapes Stimme die anfänglich noch ziemlich ruhig und leise war, hatte sich zum Ende des Satzes hin um ein vielfaches verstärkt, jedoch schrie er nicht. 

Schreien tat er nie. Und wenn er schrie, musste man ihn nicht wirklich ernst nehmen. Man musste ihn erst dann ernst nehmen, wenn seine Stimme gefährlich leise war und nicht einmal von einem Zittern durchlaufen wurde. Und diese Situation war momentan der Fall, auch wenn er bis zum Ende etwas lauter geworden war, aber das war wirklich nur geringfügig. 

„Ach ja und Longbottom? Fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Der mit Pusteln und Bläschen übersäte Junge wimmerte kurz auf, bevor er fluchtartig aus den Kerkern floh. 

„Arbeitet weiter!" befahl Snape harsch und setzte sich mit wehendem Umhang an seinen Pult. 

Harry verbrachte fast die restliche Stunde ausschließlich damit, mit tief über den Tisch geneigtem Kopf zu arbeiten und den krampfhaften Versuchen zu erliegen, dem Trank eine königsblaue Farbe zu verleihen, was jedoch nicht ganz klappen wollte. Sein Trank hatte eher die Farbe von...babyblau. 

Er war gerade tief in Gedanken darüber versunken, wie er diesen beschissenen Trank nun endlich richtig blau bekommen sollte, als plötzlich ein Schatten auf seinen Tisch fiel. Erstaunt hob er den Kopf und sah sich _ihm _gegenüber.

„Wie niedlich. Potty braut sich babyblaue Tränke, damit er seine femininere Seite auch wirklich besser betonen kann!" zischte Malfoy leise und seine Augen glitzerten spöttisch. Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er die kleine, rötliche Phiole in Malfoys Hand bemerkte, die förmlich in Zeitlupentempo zu Boden fiel. 

Entsetzt riss Harry die Augen auf und streckte die Hand aus, um den kleinen Glasbehälter noch aufzufangen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben und perplex starrte er in Malfoys grinsendes Gesicht, der sich vorlehnte und ihm ein kleines, spöttisches „Oups" ins Ohr wisperte. 

Harry erzitterte und schon hörte er das Klirren von Glas auf Stein und sein Blick glitt an Malfoy vorbei und fand den Fleck mit den Scherben und der milchigen Flüssigkeit, die über dem Boden verteilt war. 

Schon stand Snape neben Ihnen und begutachtete argwöhnisch den Fleck auf dem Boden.

„Wer war das?" fauchte er wütend und Harry zuckte unmerklich zusammen.

Verdammt, heute war absolut nicht sein Tag!

„Potter hat scheinbar Probleme damit, solch schwere Dinge wie eine Phiole in der Hand zu halten. Wahrscheinlich fürchtet sich der goldene Junge vor Bakterien." Malfoys Stimme war wie so üblich schleppend und der Spott in seiner Stimme unüberhörbar. Selbst ein Gehörloser hätte diesen triefenden, spöttischen Unterton vernommen, da war sich Harry sicher. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf stieg und verfluchte Malfoy dafür. Er schämte sich nicht, nein, er war einfach nur wütend. Wegen Malfoy durfte er nun höchstwahrscheinlich wieder einen ganzen Abend lang irgendwelche Schränkchen aufräumen und vergammelte Zaubertränkezutaten aussortieren. Super, was für Aussichten!

Seine Hände ballten sich gegen seinen Willen zu Fäusten und sein Kiefer war so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass ein Muskel in seiner Wange hervortrat.

„Haben Sie dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen, Potter?" fragte Snape schneidend und beachtete den aufgebrachten Jungen nicht weiter. 

„Oh ja, das habe ich!" zischte Harry wütend und kämpfte die Wellen der Wut die in ihm tobten mühsam nieder. 

„Malfoy hat mich..." weiter kam er gar nicht, da Snape ihn wüst unterbrach.

„Das reicht Potter, ich habe genug gehört! Nach dieser Stunde werden Sie länger hier bleiben und diese Sauerei bereinigen, haben Sie mich verstanden? Und damit Ihnen auch nicht langweilig wird, wird Malfoy Ihnen dabei helfen!" 

Harrys Mund öffnete sich in einem lautstarken Protest, der jedoch durch das sardonische Grinsen auf Snapes Gesicht im Keim erstickt wurde. 

Nein, er würde Snape nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr ihm dies zu wider war. Stattdessen warf er einen verstohlenen Blick zu Malfoy, der mit einem ziemlich entsetzten Gesicht vor seinem Tisch stand und seinen Hauslehrer fassungslos ansah. Also war es ihm genauso unrecht, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und er fühlte sich für einen Moment wieder etwas besser, bevor er das amüsierte Glitzern in Malfoys Augen entdeckte. 

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Dieser perfide Bastard hatte es darauf angelegt, mit ihm nachzuarbeiten! Ein entsetztes Stöhnen entfloh seiner Kehler und kraftlos ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken. 

Verdammt, was tat Gott ihm bloß an? Was hatte er getan, um so eine Behandlung zu verdienen? 

Harry seufzte resigniert. Na super, das konnte ja echt amüsant werden! Mindestens eine Stunde allein mit Malfoy in einem Raum, ohne Lehrer!

Bei diesem Gedanken liefen Harry Schauer über den Rücken und schnelle versuchte er sich wieder, auf seinen bereits verkorksten Trank zu konzentrieren, was ihm aber seltsamerweise nicht gelang.


End file.
